Third Stair
by dimplesgirl
Summary: Just a little bit of Jibbs fluff...Not to be taken seriously... "You forgot that the third stair from the top creaks."


AN: Just some random fluffy Jibbs, I have really been out of writing lately, but maybe this will get me back into it. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Oh, and please review it's the only way I can improve.

Kelsey

"You forgot that the third stair from the top creaks." Jenny murmured sleepily, rolling onto her side and searching the dim light for all-too familiar blue eyes. Gibbs chuckled softly; slipping a strong arm further under the sheets and pulling Jenny flush against him.

"You know," He began slyly, his lips innocently making their way up the side of her neck. Jenny's eyes closed tight and she gasped as those previously mentioned reached the spot behind her ear that could leave her speechless. "Maybe, I wanted to wake you up." His tone was so suggestive it had Jenny releasing a screech of laughter. Smiling brightly she looked up, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"If you'd meant to wake me, you wouldn't have stumbled around in the dark for half an hour trying to get changed." Jenny raised an eyebrow, leaning in to brush her lips gently against his.

"I suppose that's true. But normally I don't have to worry about waking you; normally I have to bribe you from your desk via salacious means." Gibbs hinted and she could tell even through his joking he was making sure she was ok.

"Salacious huh? Look who's been using their dictionary." She replied smartly. They both laughed and Jenny snuggled into Gibbs, placing her head over his heart. There was a long silence, no need for small talk; they were far too familiar with each other for that. Finally Jenny spoke up again. "I had a headache, that's why I'm in bed early."

Gibbs' arms tightened around her and she couldn't help but love how protective he got at even the slightest sort of injury inflicted upon her. His lips lowered and pressed a soft kisses to her temples, her eyelids and eventually, to keep it playful and loving, a small peck to her nose. Jenny smiled.

"How'd the case end up?"

"Walked in on the wedding. The girl was marrying the man who killed her brother." Gibbs replied blandly. Jenny snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"That's got to suck, not only does she find out the man she loves killed her brother, but she's left looking like a fool at the alter in a white dress."

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled, only Jenny would find some sort of sick humour in a situation like that. "Jenny?" He asked after a while.

"Hmm?" Came her tired reply.

"You know I'd marry you if you wanted me to?" Jenny smiled at this. While she'd been the wild adventurous one in their relationship, he had always the romantic.

"I do." She replied quietly, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. "But I don't want to get married, and neither do you right?"

"No, I mean we've talked about it.." He trailed off and Jenny rolled her eyes. Propping herself up on her elbow she raised a shapely eyebrow.

"But..?"

"I'd still like you to wear a ring, Jen." Gibbs watched those beautiful green eyes widen and he knew he only had one shot at this. Carefully placing his hand under her jaw he brought her face to his and kissed her. "I just want to know you're mine, Jenny." Jenny's heart swelled and she pulled her body impossibly closer to his. Placing her mouth close to his ear she whispered seductively.

"Jethro, I think we both know that I've always been yours." Gibbs groaned lightly and she pulled back smirking.

"I want the world to know. I don't want to have to watch those politicians and businessmen hit on you. I want you to be mine, and I want them to know who they'll be answering to if they so much as look at you in the wrong way." Jenny's emerald eyes sparkled and her breath caught. She supposed she should be slightly annoyed at this proclamation and to a certain degree she was, but, at the same time she was completely and irrationally turned on by his possessiveness.

There was a moment of complete stillness. Each of them could hear the other breathing and their eyes were glued together. Slowly a small smile crept onto Jenny's lips.

"The press will have a field day, and SecNav won't be impressed." She warned, though it was clear neither of them really cared.

"Okay." He replied, a smile that lit up the room gracing his lips.

"Okay," She repeated. "So you're buying me a diamond ring." She bit down on her bottom lip, suddenly and inexplicably excited at this new idea.

"A diamond ring?" Gibbs smirked. Jenny grinned wickedly leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"Jethro, if you're putting a ring on my finger, it sure as hell better have a diamond on it." She said sassily. Gibbs merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you want, Jen."

Jenny sighed, resting her head against his chest again, both of them closing their eyes finally ready to sleep. Just as Gibbs was about to slip into unconsciousness, Jenny placed a hard kick to his shin.

"Hey." Gibbs grunted.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" Jenny replied. "We're not getting married." Gibbs smiled wider holding her tightly to him. She may have reprimanded him, but God, they both knew she was wearing the same stupid grin.


End file.
